big secret
by redflake
Summary: Why is the Minister of winter appeared only in the first movie ? What if the law by crossing the border was closed yet another love ? What happens if Milori darken ? And what if the Minister of winter something more? What happens when evil wins ? Now in two langues (English and Czech) (Anglicky a Česky)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone .  
>This story is about Redleaf, Snowflake, Clarion, Milori, OC.<br>Tells the story of why minister of winter is only in the first movie. Also to learn about the second secret love which ended when he broke Milori wing.

The first chapter will be coming soon.

**And one more important thing - and the names of ministers in parentheses nicknames**  
><strong>* minister of spring Hiacint = ( )<strong>  
><strong>* minister of summer = Sunflower ( Sunny )<strong>  
><strong>* minister of autumn = Redleaf ( Red )<strong>  
><strong>* minister of winter = Snowflake (Snow )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I reply to a comment from: dawnleaf1234**  
><strong>I'm glad you liked the story.<strong>  
><strong>With that as the story is written much I can do. I'm from a country where English is spoken. In the Czech Republic speaks Czech and English is not taught at a scale which would be needed.<strong>  
><strong>Yes the story will Redleaf and Snowflake. In a few chapters will begin to appear at the end will have a big role this particular relationship. :-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Milori went through the woods.<br>Way was bad and unmaintained. He went slowly. He went a five minute. He came next to the rock. He looked around. Nobody here on this place. "Nobody." he smiled.  
>He turned to the rock. He touched the ice.<br>In the rock opened the secret door.  
>Milori went to cave. The door closed.<br>In the secret cave was torches.  
>Milori took one torch. He went on to cave.<br>After a few meters, the wall began recede.  
>At the end of the wall was big, empty room.<br>In the room was light to enough. Milori put the torch.  
>At the end of the room were big, old clock.<br>Clock began chime the all hour.  
>Milori's eyes changed colors.<br>One eye was red and the second eye was green.  
>Green light flooded the room.<br>Green light early disappeared. Now there stood elf.  
>He was as tall as Milori. He had brown hair and empty eyes. He had a black trousers and shirts and red cloak. He had a green amulet around his neck. On his right hand he had gold ring with a green stone.<br>Elf smiled at Milori. "I'm here, my lord." Milori nodded.  
>"We need to increase tempo." announced elf.<br>"Yes, my lord - I'm working on it. It isn´t easy - fairies don´t believe me." Milori said apologetically.  
>"I trust you. If anyone would worry too much trouble - get rid of him!" ordered elf "Most problems might be with Clarion, Hiacint, Sunflower and Redleaf. Do you realize that? You have to destroy them."<br>"Lord, I can not. Clarion is my wife." Milori protested.  
>"Yes, I know. But you can do it. You did remove Snowflake, or not?"<br>"Yes, but I was drunk."  
>"So you get drunk again. You destroyed Snowflake in one day. And - she was strong<strong> -<strong> and you win. With other problem - You'll have to deal!" elf shouted.  
>"It is true, my lord. Maybe now I left. They will finding me. Immediately - I going to start working on it."<br>"Okay. Go and be careful. Do not forget that time is quickly running out." elf said and disappeared. Milori´s eyes again was brown.  
>Milori took a torch and left the room.<br>He went out of the cave.  
>He walked quickly back to the library and from the library to the border.<br>Headed to the Pixie Dust tree.  
>The guards at the main gate let him go.<br>He went to the room of his wife.  
>Without knocking, opened the door and entered.<br>Clarion sitting on the bed and reading book.  
>Milori came to her.<br>She closed the book.  
>Clarion was startled. She smiled.<br>"Hello, my love." Clarion greeted him.  
>"Hi, honey."<br>"What was it in the library?" she asked politely.  
>"As always - nothing new." kissed her passionately.<br>She kissed him immediately retaliated.  
>They kissed.<br>She pulled back and looked at the Clarion´s hours.  
>"It's late. I have to go - I have a meeting with health fairies. Bye sweetie."<br>"Bye." Clarion went to hospital.  
>Milori came to a large balcony and smiled "This will be my- everything - my - only my! My lord will be thrilled when it's gonna our." he laughed at the sight of a large kingdom, ruled by his wife.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Milori šel lesem.<span>  
><span>Cesta byla ve špatném stavu a zanedbaná.<span>

Šel pomalu.

Šel pět minut. 

Přišel ke skále. 

Rozhlédl se kolem. 

Nikdo tu nebyl. 

"Nikdo." usmál se.

Otočil se ke skále. 

Dokl se ledu. 

Ve skále se otevřely tajné dveře. 

Milori vešel do jeskyně. 

Dveře se zavřely. 

V tajné jeskyni byly pochodně. 

Milori vzal jednu pochodeň. 

Šel dál do jeskyně. 

Po pár metrech se stěny začaly rozšiřovat.

Na konci chodby byl velký, prázný pokoj.

V pokoji bylo dost světla.

Milori položil pochodeň. 

Na konci místnosti byly velké, staré hodiny.

Hodiny začaly odbíjet celou hodinu.

Miloriho oči změnily barvu.

Jedno oko bylo červené a druhé zelené. 

Mísnost zalilo zelené světlo.

Zelené světlo brzy zmizelo. 

Nyní zde stál elf. Byl stejně vysoký jako Milori.

Měl hnědé vlasy a prázdné oči.

Měl černé kalhoty a košily a červený plášť. Měl zelený amulet kolem krku. Na pravé ruce měl zlatý prsten se zeleným kamenem. E

lf se na Miloriho usmál. 

"Jsem tu, můj pane." přikývl Milori. 

"Musíme zvýšit tempo." oznámil elf. Ano, můj pane - pracuji na tom. Není to snadné - víly mi nevěří" řekl omluvně Milori. 

"Věřím ti. Pokud by někdo nědal moc problémů - zbav se ho!" přikázal elf "Nejvíce problému by mohlo být s Clarion, Hiacintem, Sunflower a Redleafem. Uvědomuješ si to? Musíš je zničit." 

"Pane, já nemůžu. Clarion je má žena." zaprotestoval Milori. "Ano, já vím. Ale můžeš to udělat. Odstranil jsi Snowflake, nebo ne?" 

"Ano, ale byl jsem opilý."

"Tak se opiješ znovu. Zničil jsi Snowflake za jeden den. A - ona byla silná - a ty jsi vyhrál. S ostatnímy problémy - se budeš muset vypořádat!" vykřikl elf. 

"To je pravda, můj pane. Teď bych možná odešel. Budou mě hledat. Okamžitě na tom začnu pracovat."

"Dobře. Jdi a buď opatrný. Nezapomeň, čas se rychle krátí." řekl elf a zmizel. 

Miloriho oči opět zhnědly. 

Milori sebral pochodeň a odešel z místnosti.

Odešl ven z jeskyně.

Rychle se vrátil ke knihovně a od knihovny k hranici.

Zamířil ke Stromu obrození. 

Stráže u hlavního vchodu ho nechaly jít.

Šel do pokoje jeho manželky.

Otevřel dveře jejího pokoje a vešel dovnitř.

Clarion seděla na posteli a četla si knížku.

Milori přešel k ní.

Ona zavřela knihu.

Clarion byl překvapen . Když zjistila, že její manžel udělal, usmála se.

"Ahoj, lásko." Clarion ho pozdravila.

"Ahoj, miláčku."

"Jak bylo v knihovně?" zeptala se zdvořile.

"Jako vždy - nic nového." vášnivě ji políbil.

Polibek mu okamžitě oplatila.

Odtáhla se a podíval se na Clarion's hodin.

"Je pozdě musím jít - mám schůzku se zdravotními vílami. Ahoj zlato."

"Ahoj."

Clarion šla do nemocnice.  
><span>

Milori přišel velký balkon a usmál "To všechno bude moje - jen moje! Můj můj pán bude rád, když to tu bude naše." smál se při pohledu na velkou říši, které vládla jeho manželka.


	3. Chapter 3

**I reply to a comment from: dawnleaf1234**  
><strong>I'm glad you liked the story.<strong>  
><strong>With that as the story is written much I can do. I'm from a country where English is spoken. In the Czech Republic speaks Czech and English is not taught at a scale which would be needed.<strong>  
><strong>Yes the story will Redleaf and Snowflake. In a few chapters will begin to appear at the end will have a big role this particular relationship. :-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Milori went through the woods.<br>The road was in bad condition and he went very slowly.  
>After a few minutes he came to rock.<br>He looked around whether there's nobody here.  
>He turned to the rock and pulled a piece of ice.<br>In the rock opened the secret door.  
>Milori passed inside and the door closed.<br>In a secret cave burned torches on the walls.  
>Milor one off and went further into the narrow tunnel cave.<br>After a few meters of the tunnel began to expand.  
>At the end of the wall.<br>Milori shoved her and pushed to the wall.  
>In this room was already light enough and Milori put the torch into the prepared holder on the wall.<br>In the corner of the room were big old clock.  
>The clock began to chime the hour.<br>Milori's eyes has colored blood.  
>They were completely red.<br>He suddenly withdrew pupils.  
>One eye turned red and one green.<br>As the clock faded green light flooded the room.  
>Early and went out of the room elf appeared.<br>He was as tall as Milori. He had brown hair and empty eyes. He had a black dress and red cloak over him. He had a green amulet around his neck discretion. On his right hand was a gold ring with a green stone.  
>Smiled at Milori. "But I'm here, sir." Milori nodded.<br>"It is necessary to increase the tempo." announced elf.  
>"Yes, sir - I'm working on it. It is not so easy - fairies do not believe me and not let it take over." Milori said apologetically.<br>"I trust you. If anyone would worry too much trouble get rid of him." rozkázel elf "causes the most problems Clarion, Hiacint, Sunflower and Redleaf. You do realize what they have to do that?"  
>"Sir, I can not. Clarion is my wife." Milori protested at the thought of what to do.<br>"Yes, I know. But you can do it. You did remove Snowflake or not?"  
>"Yes, but I was drunk."<br>"So you get drunk again - Snowflake you destroyed in one day and it was strong. With other such problems will, then we will reign!" shouted elf.  
>"True, my lord. Now maybe I left. They will find me. Immediately I start working on it."<br>"Okay. Go and be careful. Do not forget that time is quickly running out." elf said and disappeared. Milori´s eyes again browned.  
>Milori took a torch and left the room.<br>The moment he got out of the cave.  
>He walked quickly back to the library and from the library to the border.<br>On the border crossed the bridge into heat and headed for the Pixie Dust tree.  
>The guards at the main gate let him go.<br>He went up to the room of his wife.  
>Without knocking, opened the door and entered.<br>Clarion sitting on the bed reading a book.  
>Milori came to her.<br>He closed the book.  
>Clarion was startled. When she found out that her husband had done, she smiled.<br>"Hello, my love." Clarion greeted him.  
>"Hi, honey."<br>"What was it in the library?" she asked politely.  
>"As always - nothing new." poznamenla and kissed her passionately.<br>She kissed him immediately retaliated.  
>They kissed for a few minutes.<br>She pulled back and looked at the Clarion hours.  
>"It's late. I have to go - I have a meeting with health fairies. Bye sweetie."<br>"Bye." Clarion went to hospital.  
>Milori came to a large balcony and smiled, "This will be my everything - my only! My master will be thrilled when it's ours." He laughed at the sight of a large kingdom, ruled by his wife.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Redleaf was near the border with winter and autumn.  
>He watched as snowflakes fall from the sky.<br>From Winterwood blew cold wind and came along a couple of snowflakes.  
>Redleaf sadly smiled.<br>Snow reminded him his old friend.  
>He was mentally very strong, few things he managed to unsettle .<br>Ancient friendship was one of them.  
>" I miss you so much. Wherever you are. You'll always be my one and only. "<br>He sighed.  
>He spread his wings and flew away.<p>

* * *

><p>Clarion was with Milori in her room.<br>They were enjoying a beautiful moment.  
>Very romantic moments on her bed.<br>They kissed.  
>Clarion pulled away. "What's the matter, honey?" He anxiously asked.<br>"I just remembered our ... you know who. "  
>"I know - but I swear I do not know who it is." Milori said with feigned interest. "Do you think that one day she will return to us?" she asked "Maybe one day."<br>"I do not think so. I really do not." Milori whispered.  
>There was a knock on the door.<br>Clarion got up and went to open door. It was Jizel - one serving talent fairy.  
>"Queen Clarion, There's a fairy Mary." began fairy.<br>Clarion nodded and left with a blond fairy.  
>Milori viciously laughed "She will never have the courage to come back here."<br>Milori stood up and walked out of her room.  
>"It's time to start. Just find some maps and plans." he said seriously and went down the hall.<br>He walked to the stairs and went down.  
>He was in the palace library.<br>He was looking for something that could help him.  
>He found the right book soon.<br>Secret Magic ( name of the book )  
>Milori viciously smiled and opened book.<br>He found a page on which was written a special charm all queens and kings.  
>He read their names ( magic )<br>He laughed and tore page from book.  
>Folded it into a small square.<br>He walked out of the library.  
>He went back to Clarion´s room. He locked the door.<br>He looked around to be sure that nobody is there.  
>One of his eyes turned red and second changed your color to green.<br>He took the book page.  
>Let him magically levitate in the air.<br>Then put your right hand under the paper.  
>From his hand caught fire and engulfed paper.<br>Quickly transformed back his eyes to normal color.  
>"My lord have a list of spells - I need to get spells of individual ministers ."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Redleaf byl nedaleko hranic s zimě a na podzim.<span>

Díval se, jak sněhové vločky padají z nebe .

Od Zimolesa foukal studený vítr a přinesl pár sněhových vloček.

Redleaf se smutně usmál.

Sníh mu připomněl jeho dávnou přítelkyni.

Byl psychicky velmi silný, jen málo věcí ho dokázalo vyvést z míry.

Staré přátelství byl jedním z nich.

"Chybíš mi tak moc, ať jsi kdekoli. Budeš vždy má jediná."

Povzdechl si.

Roztáhl křídla a odletěl. 

* * *

><p><span>Clarion byla s Milorym v jejím pokoji.<span>

Užívali si romantickou chvíli.

Velmi romantický moment na její posteli.

Políbili se.

Clarion se odtáhla.

"Děje se něco, miláčku? zeptal se úzkostilivě.

"Jen jsem si vzpomněla, na naše ... víš koho."

"Já vím. - Ale přísahám, že já nevím, kdo to je." řekl Milori s předstíraným zájmem.

Myslíš si, že se k nám jednoho den vrátí?" zeptala se.  
><span>

"Možná, jednoho dne."

"Nemyslím si, že ano. Opravdu ne." zašeptal Milori.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře.  
><span>

Clarion vstal a šel otevřít dveře. Byla to Jizel - jedna sloužící víla.

"Královno Clarion, Je tu víla Míla." začala víla.

Clarion přikývl a odešela s blonďatou vílou.

Milori se zlomyslně zasmál "Nikdy nebude mít odvahu se sem vrátit."

Milori vstal a odešel z jejího pokoje.

"Je čas začít. Musím najít nějaké mapy a plány." řekl vážně a šel chodbou.

Zamířil ke schodům a šel dolů. 

Byl v palácové knihovně.

Hledal něco co by mu mohlo pomoci.

Brzy našel knihu tu správnou knihu.

Tajná kouzla (jméno té knihy)

Milori se zlomyslně usmál a otevřel knihu.

Našel stránku na které byla napsána speciální kouzla všech královen a králů.

Přečetl jejich jména (kouzel)

Zasmál se a vytrhl stránku z knihy.

Složil ji do malého čtverce. 

Odešel z knihovny.

Šel zpět do Clarionina pokoje. Zamkl dveře.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, aby se ujistili, že tam nikdo není.  
><span>

Jeden z jeho očí zčervenal a druhé změnilo barvu na zelenou. 

Vzal stránku z knihy.

Nechal ji kouzelně levitovat ve vzduchu.

Pak dal pravou ruku pod papír. 

Z jeho ruky vyšlehl oheň a pohltil papír.

Rychle přeměnil své oči zpět do normální barvy.

"Můj pán má seznam kouzel - musím získat ještě kouzla jednotlivých ministrů."


	5. Chapter 5

**Now chapter.**

* * *

><p>Snowflake was on the path leading from the palace.<br>Along the way, dreamily looking at everything around.  
>Soon reached the border.<br>She waved to someone on the other side.  
>In fact everything blurred.<br>The image is focused and she stood in the middle of living room in the winter palace.  
>Immediately got slapped "Bitch!" shouted a male voice.<br>Man stuck in snow, and it fell, "You're a whore! You will be sorry! You'll regret! "  
>"But ..." Snow tried to defend and stood up "yesterday."<br>"Yesterday - what, what was yesterday ?!"  
>"Mind you this." said Snow."<br>Immediately got another slap in the face "You're prostitutes!" The man grabbed her by the throat.  
>Snow tried to speak but could not speak.<br>The man pushed her against the wall and gave her another slap "Will you regret how you preserve!"  
>He pushed her so that she fell to the ground.<br>"Dad - please enough."  
>"You're not my daughter, understand!?" shouted the man.<br>He knelt beside her and began to brutally beat her in the stomach.  
>"Stop! Please! "She sobbed Snow.<br>She cried in pain and fear."No!" The man gave her another slap.  
>"Well, at least the mind of a small ..."<br>"Small - what little? Did you have to think about it sooner! "Another slap in the face from the other side.  
>Now the man began to strangle her.<br>Snowflake cried and tried to shift it.  
>It did not work was heavy and strong.<br>The man started hitting her head on the ground.  
>"Help! Snow screamed as loud as she could.<br>"Nobody's going to help!"  
>"Hey!" She shouted.<br>"You can cry. No one can hear. "He shouted at her.  
>Again, it started to hit.<br>He gave her several times punched in the stomach and head.  
>Snow was bleeding from the nose. "<br>The man took back her head and forcefully hit her on the corner of a wall.  
>Now i was bleeding from his forehead.<br>"Daddy, please. I'm sorry! "She tried a few last words, which were heard.  
>"It makes no sense to try bitch!" He gave her another slap.<br>Immediately she shouted for vkasy.  
>He stood up and tore it too.<br>Snow could not stand.  
>She was tired and brutally beaten.<br>Man it was split asunder the table.  
>He threw on the ground crying fairy. He took off the table a syringe with green water.<br>"No, please . Oh no!" she sobbed Snow.  
>But not the price.<br>The man knelt at her and gave her a hard slap in the face again.  
>His hand with a syringe over her belly.<br>He jabbed the needle into places where the uterus.  
>Sprinkled into the full dose.<br>For sure, it still gave a strong punch in the stomach.  
>The man left, slamming the door behind him, which he locked. Snow instantly awake.<br>She looked around.  
>Nothing unusual sight.<br>She pulled her knees up and started to cry.  
>Sometimes she looked at the sky <strong>(She was in the meadow)<strong>  
>The sky glowed brightly moon and stars.<br>"I'm so sorry. I did not want that to happen. I love you , too."  
>She sobbed, her eyes streaked with tears.<br>Suddenly a cold wind blew.  
>"Perhaps those neublžil love. I miss you. I love you."<br>She wiped her tears. "Why did you do it? Why did you do that to us?"  
>She lay down again and covered it witch the leaf.<br>Her dress has already been destroyed, and left them very little.  
>They now one thin coat hanger, hole on his stomach and reached, piece just above the knee.<br>Snow took over the hair reaching to the butt.  
>Sigh and closed her pale blue eyes.<br>"Are you missing me."  
>After an hour had finally fallen asleep.<br>In five minutes, however, has reawakened.  
>This time, wake her nightmare, but the noise.<br>Curious, he looked around.  
>She heard voices.<br>Immediately stood up. Slowly she went to the site from it was busy.  
>She crossed the clearing.<br>She went a piece of wood.  
>Soon to hit the cave.<br>She hesitated disputes its entrance.  
>She swallowed hard and went inside.<br>Just across the entrance was light.  
>She went on and the lights came.<br>Suddenly the road ended and there was only a low down the ravine.  
>Snow was startled when she saw who the voice belonged to.<br>One was Milori and the other was a goblin.  
>Elf immediately recognized "Talbot?!" she whispered.<br>Quickly knelt down and crawled behind a rock not to see.  
>" You are very good and handy." complimented Talbot ruler winter.<br>"Thank you sir , I am glad that you are pleased with the paper. "  
>"We are one step closer to the finish , but do not forget that we still have a job." "I know that well. I hope I find vrzy spells ministers and then we will defend anything." Milori said.<br>"The entire kingdom will be ours, and then i všichnui its inhabitants." he laughed Talbot.  
>"That's not good. " Snow said.<br>"Do not worry, my lord . Ministry remove a Clarion has mastered himself." Milori said.  
>Talbot smiled "And the best thing of all is that Snowflake we do not hang out in the way. Certainly it is already dead."<br>Snow snorted "Yeah, sure."  
>"Well Milori, I have to leave. Good luck and spoil it!" Talbot disappeared and went to leave.<br>Milori climbed the low guards and passed the stone behind which was Snow.  
>She did not move , he passed by.<br>Milori ran out of the cave and walked off into the woods.  
>Snowflake ran up behind him and began to pursue him.<br>In the dark, ahe soon lost sight of frustration and returned to the clearing.  
>"I must warn you!" she said "But so that nobody knew about me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Please send me whether chtece continue or not.<br>Please write a review of their ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clarion with Milori sat at Clarion room on the couch.

" I love you. " she said, looking into his brown eyes.

" I love you too - more than you know." he smiled at her.

A passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted two minutes.

Both were out of breath when he pulled away from each other.

Clarion suddenly flapped its wings "What have a baby?" she said suddenly.

Milori was startled her idea "Uh ..." he muttered.

"Aw, I know the last time it was not the best - Today, however, we almost fifteen years married. I'm not free - so it may be a daughter and son. Not only son as if I was not married." she told him.

"Well, I really do not know." he shook his head "Yes - the last time I was a child, I gave up and took the baby into your kingdom - I do not know where he is or who he is . I'm sorry , but I prefer her death than dethrone him as a single mother." said very sadly from her eye dripped tears.

Milori smiled sympathetically "It's okay - I understand." stroked her cheek.

"Will the child?"

"Let's do it." he nodded Milori.

"Thank you. I have a meeting I have to go. So much I love you." she smiled.

Milori nodded.

Clarion left.

"That's for sure. I do not want kids. Ugh - children. Never. My lord would not be happy if I had a child."

* * *

><p>Red wandered the territory of its season.<p>

"Milori, Milori - definitely hiding something." repeated over and over again.

He sighed.

He shook his head and spread his wings.

He took off and flew to the other side of the creek.

Slow walk went on.

He quickly moved away from the palace.

In this area, there was hardly any fairies.

Along the way he met only one animal- talent fairy; Lori.

"Maybe I should go back." he said and turned away.

Suddenly he heard a strange squeak .

"That sounds like - a problem. "

He turned and froze "Quiet - no sudden moves. " he whispered.

Before him stood a badger.

Red backed away slowly and took a few steps backwards.

Beneath his feet , a branch snapped.

Badger ran after him.

Red spread his wings and wanted to fly.

But he tripped and fell into a puddle.

He dipped his wings and could not fly "Damn."

He got up and quickly ran away.

He ran to a tiny cave.

He went into it.

He turned outwards to see where the badger.

"Good is gone." exulted and put one arm behind him.

He felt there coarse hair.

"What?" He turned slowly

"But come on." Sehl and flew over him second badger paw.

"It will really just me." he said and ran quickly from cave.

Badger pursued him.

To make matters worse, soon came across the first badger and chased him for two.  
>He ran ahead only way he could.<p>

He ran away from the palace , but he was not interested at the moment .

He shook it up after a few minutes.

Only now stopped and found out where he is.

It was only a few meters before the border Pixie Hollow and open spaces into which withdrew expelled fairies.

He knew that at least three hours away from the palace.

He looked at the sky "Soon the dark." He said looking at setting sun.

"Tonight I'll stay here." He said and sat down.

Obřel head against the tree trunk and thought.

Darkness over two hours.

Red meanwhile, picked up one sheet, which he covered.

He took off the hat, revealing her black hair **(His hair was very similar hair Severus Snape (Hairstyle). Were very well maintained.)**

About three hours after dark in the bushes began to hear footsteps.

Red, however, did not wake up.

Soon came out of the bushes figure shrouded in a cloak made of some leaves.

The character had a hood.

Light steps walked past the sleeping minister of autumn.

Red is precisely the moment when walked past him around.

The resulting noise figure turned to him.

The figure was released to him.

She was standing right beside him.

Suddenly she took off her hood.

Nymph had hair in braided ponytail.

It was a Snowflake.

Compassionately smiled at him "What are you doing here." she said, but did not expect any answers.  
>She knelt beside him.<p>

She sighed.

She released from under the jacket a letter written on a sheet of brown.

She gave a letter to his hat , which accidentally found lying next to him on the ground.

She looked around.

Never seen anything that would upset her.

"Love." And she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I miss you." she stroked his hair.

"Where are those days when we were secretly together? Where is the time when I did not know the fear and loneliness? Where is the time when I heard from you: I love you?" she said softly, snuggled against him.

"Where are all those kisses?" she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

With tears in his eyes stood "It was not your fault. Goodbye my love."

She ran off into the bushes.

She was crying and her tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

* * *

><p>Red woke up very early.<p>

Woke him some sunshine.

He sighed, "I wish it was just a dream. Too bad you were not here and that you 're not here Snowflake. My eternal love."

He stood up and took his hat.

Surprisingly, it tripped a letter to Red unaware that it exists.

"I would give everything to you might have one last kiss to you last yielded one might see and say goodbye to you. Snow miss you."

He made his way back to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Please write me what you think about the story.<strong>

**English level is low - well I know it. I apologize for that but perhaps it can be read.**

**Write to whether I continue.**

**You can write in the comments who you think is the first child Clarion and Milori.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So there's a new chapter! :-)**  
><strong>Updating a long time since I've had problems with your computer.<strong>  
><strong>This chapter is longer than the others. :-)<strong>  
><strong>I want to point out that the chapter is slightly inappropriate.<strong>

* * *

><p>Red came to the palace (Pixie Dust Tree).<p>

Along the way he fell out of a hat letter and so he carried in his hand.

The guards had willingly opened the main door.

It quickly went out and got a long staircase to the dining room.

In the room were a married couple who had just kissed and did not pay any attention to all comers.

He came just for breakfast.

Red sat on his chair, which was opposite husbands. Beside him space where once sat Snowflake.

Perpendicular to the right side was a place Sunflower and sat opposite her Hiacint.

Clarion finally broke away from her husband and looked at Red.

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously and raised her eyebrows.

Red looked at her, "I went for a walk and then was late on the way back."

"Oh." Milori said an incredulous tone.

Red wanted to say something but opened the door and entered the other two ministers.

"Good morning." He said politely Hiacint though he wished the couple.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner were very quiet and boring since she left Snowflake.

"Good morning." She greeted him in return Clarion.

As the only noticed changes in her husband poisoned or at least, silent and troubled behavior ministers.

Even after fifteen years of marriage was still blindly in love and so rude behavior of her husband and overlooked last year when it was most graphic.

The ministers sat down and moments later brought a couple of fairies serving breakfast.

Ministers silently thanked because they are afraid of Milori which bothered almost everything they said.

Clarion thanked loud.

Red put on the table a green envelope formed from a sheet that was in the hat.

At night he dreamed that he hears Snowflake but he knew that it was just a dream, as always, when it seemed to him that his love is near.  
>He had no idea who gave him a letter but the envelope was entitled: The main inhabitants of the palace.<p>

"That night someone put into a hat." He said and handed Clarion envelope.

She read for whom and opened it.

She pulled the sheet on which was written a kind of paint: Be very careful everyone. Evil is very close to you. Evil-intentioned breathing, walking and talking. Is disguised as ... .. with white hair. Yes - evil is Milori. Your king is in league with Talbot - ancient tyrant kingdom of elves. Be careful and destroy everything in what are records of magic queen and chief minister. If Milori empower them waiting for you all the destruction. They intend to conquer the kingdom. Last warn - be careful and get rid of the king. Signed: Friend Pixie Hollow

Clarion finished the letter and badly looked at Red and compassionately to Milori.

Milori was angry expression on his face "Such stupidity!" he shouted and banged on the table.

"It's possible." Said Red without realizing what he was saying.

"Redleaf! Where did you take that stupid? "He yelled at him Milori.

"I told you - I found it in a hat." defended the.

"Better story you're unable to come up with?!" yelled at him sharply.

"It's true!" he tried to convince husbands.

Ministers believed him but were not allowed to say anything.

"Milori it's true - what it says in the letter?" she asked Clarion.

"No! They slander!" said her husband.

"Where did you come Redleaf?" she asked Clarion.

"I did not invent it." Red said truthfully.

"Admit it! Why are you here wrote crap?" shouted Milori.

"I did not write it!"

"And yet you lie ?! Make up such stories against me ?! I am the king - you have to have respect! "

"Yes, but I'm with the letter I have nothing in common." Defended the Red.

"You lie!" Cried Clarion.

This is all very surprised but nobody said anything.

"So ugly accuse me and even here in front of all lie!" Shouted Milor and stood up.

Red did the same thing, "I did not write it - trust me!"

"Why should I?"

"I do not blame you mean and obnoxious," he said honestly Red and already cere what happens knew that Milor will cry on.

"So now you are told!"

"No - not tell!"

"You're innocent, you're a liar!"

"I'm not - it's you!" Red against him pointing his finger.

"Guards!" He called Milori toward the door.

After a moment he opened the door and ran guards.

At this point, Red got a little scared.

"Did you sir?" Asked one of the soldiers

"Yes cried. Arrest, "he ordered, and looked at Red.

"What? Why? I did nothing! "Advocating the Red.

"Just me falsely accused and insulted, and you're lying here."

The guards caught minister hands.

"Clarion" called Red, hoping to have compassion.

"Bring!" Ordered the queen.

"I did not do anything! I did not write it! I'm innocent! "Called Red but it was already almost out of the room.

Guard closed the door.

Hiacint looked at a sunflower with a worried expression, "He did not write it."

"No written - poor." he whispered to himself.

Milori sat down and grabbed Clarion hand.

The Queen took the letter and crumpled it.

She threw him a kiss Milori.

Both began to eat but ministers have lost their appetite.

He apologized and left.

He had already done a Red Guard to the basement where the prison was.

In fifty cells were only five imprisoned population kingdom.

Now six.

The guards opened the door to a cell and threw it to the minister.

They closed the door and locked it.

Red with trembling stood up and looked around.

There was a tiny window with bars.

The bed was in the corner of a small cell and did not look too comfortable.

Besides the bed, there was only a toilet.

The cell was dark and thick layer of dust everywhere.

Through the window you could see out but not too far.

Red sighed, "I am innocent." So saying, he sat down on the hard bed.

"Thank you very much - my friend Pixie Hollow." he said sarcastically.

"This is too bad." he said absently

But suddenly his senses fully returned, "What if it's true?" wondered "They say that everyone is a little truth. Here's some more." Red slammed his fist into the pillow.

"Aw ... Snowflake, my love I miss you. I wish you were here and did not visit me only in my dreams. I know that Milori says you're dead but you're not - you should not be. I need you darling." dreamily looked out the window.

He was sorry that the winter fairies were not allowed to have a warm relationship with fairies and so they had to hide their relationship.

He still believed that his love will return one day.

I had so much to say but could not - it was not there.

He loved her all the time, even though the way had last seen her.

He promised that the evening comes and never showed up.

He did not know if he ceased to love or something happened to her.

He waited for her long days of those became weeks, weeks of the month from them for years.

He could not work or sleep without having to think on it.

"Great date in my life - August 8, 1998."

It was the date of his first kiss in life and not with anyone other than the Snowflake.

_That evening watching the stars and suddenly someone sat down beside him. It was_

_Snowflake and looked at the clear night sky and shining moon._

_Perfectly remembered her question: do you know any constellations?_

_Then he proudly boasted that he knew and began to show and tell about them._

_Both were waiting for the same thing on a meteor shower._

_That night, she told the story of two lovers who listened with voltage._

_It was late at night and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_It enjoyed since he had always liked her and was in love with her._

_Finally, began to appear first glimpses of meteors._

_Snow lay in order to better seen - her idea copied._

_They lay next to each other for long minutes, watching the light show._

_Flashes faint and they sat down._

_Suddenly Snow said that he wants to say something terribly long time and was very nervous._

_That night she stopped with that first one will talk to him._

_The first time he told her that he loved her._

_He was surprised by her response: I was gonna say the same thing - I love you._

_They came together and kissed._

"The night was intriguing." Red said, remembering. He knew that he could take a little longer if he was not afraid - even before that night had known each other for five years.

"I love you Snowflake Winterlin!" he said proudly.

Again he looked out the window flashed around one's feet.

He looked at the stone wall.

He regretted that her year of their relationship did not show more love.

_After two months they began to sleep in the same room but at intercourse was only one month before departure._

_They wanted to do it again but not the time or energy._

_They returned from work quite tired._

_Even though it happened only once memorized every detail of her body._

_That night, he loved it and her as well._

_Still remembered that climaxed together._

He had to stop delve into memories.

He had a serious problem with Milori and additionally came Clarion.

Red stood up and walked to the door grating "Clarion?"

"I would never say to you. You overdid it. That's invent a while so I'll believe." she said and left.

"Wait - I did not write it! Why do not you trust me and him, okay?"

"Because you is not what you believe. It is clear that you are guilty and Milori my husband because I believe him." with these words she left and he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the quality of English but I'm from a country where English is spoken, and my tongue is almost "dead" I wrote in my speech.<strong>  
><strong>Please write a review - it goes without registration.<strong>  
><strong>Pistons me your opinions.<strong>  
><strong>Certainly write us if you want to continue.<strong>  
><strong>Small spoiler: in the next chapter will Milori obtain information about magic, and certainly in the chapter appears Snowflake.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews you can guess whether the Red gets out. How did Clarion child. And certainly also the Snowflake upset his father.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**There's another chapter is in two languages : English and Czech because I get more comments to be writing poorly understood - I write therefore in their own language so you can translate it with your grammar ;-)**  
><strong>Czech writing also because I found out that I have Czech readers .<strong>

**Je tu další kapitola a je ve dvou jazycích: anglicky a česky neboť dostávám stále více komentářů, že je psaní špatně rozumět – píši tedy i ve svém jazyce takže si to můžete přeložit s vaší gramatikou ;-)**

**Česky píši také proto, že jsem zjistila že mám českého čtenáře.**

* * *

><p>Milori was in the library.<p>

He was looking for a book which was registered by all spells of ministers.

„No, no, no." angrily put down another book „Somewhere it must be!"

„No. "

„No."

„No."

„No."

He could not find anything and anybody could ask for a letter that brought Redleaf .

He took another book bored "Yes!" Exclaimed enthusiastically .

He found what he sought .

He took the book and left the library.

It was the afternoon - and week after the arrest of the Minister of autumn.

Slowly walking down the road leading to Zimolesu .

Lots of fairies watching him.

But no one said anything .

Just occasionally there was a crowd in a few sentences tips:He is with Talbot, or : minister gave arrest.

Milori knows i tis true but not allowed to say.

He reached the border.

He went from hot to cold.

He sighed and continued on his way.

Went winter empires.

It looked as though there was a Snowflake.

Everything was perfectly settled, shimmering and beautiful.

At least in this part of the empire.

"But she was not here." he recalled.

Soon came out of the territory of the former minister.

Here everything has been destroyed again.

"Strange. But peace – she is dead - did anyone else."

He walked to the palace.

Here he stopped and whistled.

From heaven to him descended the owl; Deli.

Milori on it and got the owl took off.

Flew over the trees and up to now the king saw how damaged it was his kingdom.

The owl flew winter empire and continued.

They flew about ten minutes.

Milori it gave the order to stop.

Deli flew down to the ground.

Milori it jumped.

They were in a clearing.

* * *

><p>Snowflake went edge of the forest , "I hope at least that little bit of empire remains nice . "<p>

Soon came out of the woods , " I just hope no one saw me . "

The clearing noticed sitting owls .

Immediately recognized her " Deli ? " She asked for himself .

Quietly approached.

"Milori?" she looked puzzled for a departing king.

So far no one noticed her.

Snow is wrinkled.

"What 's going on?"

lay down on the grass to get her noticed.

Deli saw it, however.

He spread his wings and he came to her.

He whistled .

Milor turned .

Nothing to see - just your owl .

He turned back and went on his way.

Snow still lay for a moment "Deli!" whispered snapped owl.

She stood escaped.

Milori went to the cave.

He went into the cave.

He went on.

Soon caves spread.

Milori jumped from a slight slope.

"Talbot will soon be here."

He smiled and have evil expression.

One of his eyes turns green and one red.

Soon the room was illuminated bright glow.

When the light ceased appeared Talbot .

Milori bowed.

"Are you here? That's great! You are faithful."

"Yes sir. I would not let you not to come." Milori purred.

Talbot smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"Great." Milori said.

"I've Heard - That you had a problem with Redleaf.?"

"Yes - Brought a letter and told our plan."

"How did this happen?! How could you this year?! " shouted Talbot.

"But my lord - I do not know about it. I was very surprised. I Let Him arrest - is in jail!" defended it .

"Believes he someone?"

"No."

"Okay. This will be a problem, but we must go on."

"Yes."

"Stepping you in your quest?

"Yes ! Here 's the book." Milori handed him a book in purple plates.

Talbot took it from him "Well."

He began to leaf through the book.

"Soon we may attack."  
>"When?"<p>

"Next week. I have to run an errand." decided Talbot

"Beware. And make sure that Redleaf remains in jail. Nobody must go wrong!" he ordered.

"I know! I'll see to it and in a week I'll be there waiting." Milori said loyally.

"We'll see next week. " Talbot said goodbye and disappeared in a blaze.

Miloriho eyes changed color to brown.

He walked out of the cave.

He ran into a clearing and mounted Deli.

Flew home.

Snow followed him.

She watched him on the way to the cave, but today not fit inside.

She did not know when those two attacks.

"You think you have all the charm of Ministers? You do not ! Magic has not been written there! And I can do magic without vílího dust, remember? " she shouted at the empty clearing.

She was upset.

She hated him.

She soul wound that never heals.

„Okay." She kissed him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her on the neck.

He moved back to his lips.

His right hand was around her waist.

Put on her left breast.

Clarion moaned.

Milori teasing her nipple.

They stopped to kiss.

Clarion let him do what he wants.

* * *

><p>Milori byl v knihovně.<p>

Hledal nějakou knihu, ve které by byla zapsána všechna kouzla ministrů.

„Ne, ne, ne." naštvaně odložil další knihu „Někde to být musí!"

„Ne."

„Ne."

„Ne."

„Ne."

Nemohl nic najít a nemohl nikoho požádat kvůli dopisu, který Redleaf přinesl.

Vzal si znuděně další knihu „Ano!" vykřikl nadšeně.

Našel co hledal.

Vzal knihu a odešel z knihovny.

Bylo odpoledne – týden po zatčení ministra podzimu.

Pomalu šel po cestě vedoucí k Zimolesu.

Spousta víl ho pozorovalo.

Nikdo však neřekl nic.

Jen občas se ozvalo v davu pár vět tipu: Je prý s Talbotem, nebo: dal zatknout ministra.

Milori věděl, že mají pravdu v obojím, ale nesměl to říct.

Došel k hranici.

Přešel z tepla do zimy.

Povzdechl si a pokračoval ve své cestě.

Šel zimní říší.

Vypadalo to tu, jako když zde byla Snowflake.

Vše bylo skvěle urovnané, třpytivé a krásné.

Tedy alespoň v této části říše.

„Ale ona tu nebyla." uklidnil se.

Brzy vyšel z bývalého území ministryně.

Zde již bylo vše opět zničené.

„Podivné. Ale klid – ona je mrtvá – udělal to někdo jiný."

došel až k paláci.

Zde se zastavil a pískl.

Z nebe se k němu snesla jeho sova; Deli.

Milori na ni nasedl a sova vzlétla.

Letěla nad stromy a až nyní si král všiml, jak zničené bylo jeho království.

Sova přeletěla zimní říši a pokračovala dál.

Letěli asi deset minut.

Milory ji dal příkaz k zastavení.

Deli slétla k zemi.

Milori z ní seskočil.

Byli na mýtině.

* * *

><p>Snowflake šla krajem lesa „Doufám, že alespoň ten malý kousek říše zůstane hezký."<p>

Brzy vyšla z lesa „Jen doufám, že mě nikdo neviděl."

Na mýtině si všimla sedící sovy.

Okamžitě ji poznala „Deli?" zeptala se pro sebe.

Potichu se přiblížila.

„Milori?" zmateně se podívala na odcházejícího krále.

Zatím si jí nikdo nevšiml.

Snow se pokrčila.

„Co se děje?"

lehla si do trávy, aby si jí nikdo nevšiml.

Deli ji však spatřila.

Roztáhl křídla a dolétla k ní.

Zapískala.

Milori se otočil.

Nic neviděl – jen svou sovu.

Otočil se zpět a pokračoval v cestě.

Snow ještě chvíli ležela „Deli!" šeptem sovu okřikla.

Postavila se a utekla.

….

Milori pokračoval až k jeskyni.

Vešel do jeskyně.

Šel dál.

Brzy se jeskyně rozšířila.

Milory seskočil z mírného srázu.

„Talbot tu za chvíli bude."

Zle se usmál

Jedno jeho oko zezelenalo a druhé zčervenalo.

Brzy se místnost prozářila jasnou září.

Když světlo ustalo objevil se Talbot.

Milori se poklonil.

„Jsi zde? To je výborné! Jsi opravdu věrný."

„Ovšem pane. Nedovolil bych si nepřijít." zavrněl Milori.

Talbot se usmál.

„Jak se ti daří?"

„Skvěle." odvětil Milori.

„Slyšel jsem – že jsi měl problém s Redleafem.?"

„Ano – přinesl dopis a prozradil náš plán."

„Jak se to stalo?! Jak jsi mohl toto dopustit?!" křičel Talbot.

„Ale pane – já o tom nevěděl. Byl jsem velice překvapený. Nechal jsem ho zatknout – je ve vězení!" obhájil se.

„Věří mu někdo?"

„Ne."

„Dobře. Toto bude problém, ale musíme jít dál."

„Ano."

„Pokročil jsi ve svém pátrání?

„Ano! Zde je ta kniha." Milori mu podal knihu ve fialových deskách."

Talbot si ji od něj vzal „Výborně."

Začal knihou listovat.

„Brzy budeme smět zaútočit."

„Za jak dlouho?"

„Za týden. Musím ještě něco zařídit." rozhodl Talbot

„Měj se na pozoru. A ujisti se, že Redleaf zůstane ve vězení. Nikdo to nesmí pokazit!" poručil.

„Já vím! Dohlédnu na to a za týden tam budu čekat." řekl oddaně Milori.

„Za týden se uvidíme." rozloučil se Talbot a v záři zmizel.

Miloriho oči změnili barvu na hnědou.

Vyšel z jeskyně.

Doběhl na palouk a nasedl na Deli.

Odletěli domů.

Snow šla za ním.

Sledovala ho cestou do jeskyně, ale dnes nevešla dovnitř.

Netušila kdy ti dva zaútočí.

„Myslíš si, že máš všechna kouzla ministrů? Nemáš! Má kouzla tam nejsou napsána! A já mohu kouzlit i bez vílího prachu pamatuješ?" zakřičela na prázdnou mýtinu.

Byla naštvaná.

Nenáviděla ho.

Měla na duši ránu, která se nikdy nezahojí.

Tu ránu jí zasadil Milori.

Milori se vrátil do paláce.

Vešel do pokoje jeho manželky.

„Kde jsi byl? Stýskalo se mi." okamžitě ho oslovila Clarion.

„Byl jsem se projít." zalhal jí a objal ji.

„Dobře." políbila ho.

Přitáhl ji k sobě a políbil ji na krk.

Přesunul se zpět ke rtům.

Pravou ruku měl kolem jejího pasu.

Levou dal na její prso.

Clarion zasténala.

Milori dráždil její bradavku.

Přestali se líbat.

Clarion ho nechala dělat co bude chtít.


End file.
